


When you’re sure you’ve had enough

by Folkvangr26



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Suicide Attempt, ce vado giù pesante, hitting hard, how i like my fanfiction, mention of suicide, perché la serie non è angst abbastanza, why not
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folkvangr26/pseuds/Folkvangr26
Summary: «Ho fatto ‘na cosa.» quelle parole lasciarono la sua bocca con l’intonazione più neutra di cui era stato capace.Non voleva piangere. Non poteva più farlo.Aveva il permesso di farlo? Di piangere per Teo e per Lele?Pre-slash.Riferimenti al suicidio.Angst.





	When you’re sure you’ve had enough

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa cosetta breve (io sono più per le long long long long fic) e spero vi piaccia.  
> Ho aggiunto un pò di Angst visto che la serie ce ne ha offerto poco (!!!!)  
> take care

 

  
Spadino non riusciva a pensare a quello che quel ragazzo col bomberino aveva detto. L’aveva capito, che lui e Aureliano erano stati inculati un’altra volta e che quello stronzo del Samurai era peggio dei topi che, alla fine dell’Apocalisse, ancora resistono.  
Non riusciva a pensare che c’era ancora il corpo di Lele che bruciava e loro stavano lì, di nuovo, a parlare di come eliminare il Samurai, di prendersi Roma.  
Ma non finiva mai?  
Neanche un attimo per pensare?  
Neanche un attimo per piangere?  
Aureliano lanciò uno sguardo a Spadino quando il ragazzo se ne fu andato e lo vide assente, con le braccia strette al petto, gli occhi bassi, il viso colorato dal rosso delle fiamme.  
«Stai bene?» gli chiese, cercando di superare il rumore sempre più insistente del legno che bruciava.  
Spadino non rispose, neanche lo sentì, mentre guardava quelle fiamme stava rivedendo tutto nella sua mente.  
Lele che diceva loro che gli voleva bene. Lele che prendeva la pistola. Lele che si sparava.  
Il panico, nel petto, quando aveva capito che era troppo tardi.  
E poi, con un flash doloroso che lo costrinse a chiudere gli occhi, vide Teo.  
Vide il suo volto spaventato e sentì il rumore della sua lama che lacerava la pelle. Gli mancò il fiato.  
«Oh!» lo richiamò Aureliano, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla per attirare la sua attenzione.  
Era preoccupato, perché non l’aveva mai visto così, e anche se aveva perso anche lui Lele, si sentiva in dovere di fare quello che Spadino aveva fatto per lui. Esserci.  
Spadino si girò verso di lui, come risvegliato da un sogno.  
«Si. Io…me ne devo annà.» gli disse, con gli occhi vacui, muovendosi improvvisamente per andare verso la sua macchina.  
Aureliano lo bloccò con il suo intero corpo. «Parlame, Spadì. So l’unico co cui poi fallo. Solo io te posso capì.» gli disse.  
In un attimo Spadino si rese conto che aveva ragione, che Aureliano avrebbe capito. Aveva perso tanto quanto lui. Ed erano entrambi finiti a mani vuote. Ma non poteva parlarne, non ancora. Non era pronto.  
«Te chiamo domani.» gli disse soltanto e lo lasciò solo davanti alla pira in fiamme.  
Entrò in macchina senza esitazione, guardò per l’ultima volta il corpo di Lele tra le fiamme e se ne andò.

Non tornò a casa. L’ultima cosa che voleva era farsi vedere in quelle condizioni da Angelica. Gli occhi rossi dal pianto, che era riuscito a trattenere fino a quando non si fu allontanato da Aureliano, il viso stanco, il dolore.  
Aveva pianto silenziosamente mentre percorreva una strada che in quell’estate aveva imparato a conoscere. Si era asciugato le lacrime e sistemato il collo della camicia solo una volta arrivato a destinazione.  
Parcheggiò la macchina e spense il motore, poi tirò fuori due chiavi solitarie, unite da un singolo anello, dal portaoggetti ed uscì.  
Un palazzo, che da fuori sembrava più una vecchia fabbrica dismessa, lo guardava severo e minaccioso a quell’ora della notte.  
Usò la prima chiave per il portone, fece un paio di rampe di scale e usò l’altra per la vecchia porta in legno.  
Teo gli aveva dato quelle chiavi dopo solo due settimane che si vedevano.  
Che cosa gli aveva detto il cervello?  
Il problema è che poi non le aveva richieste indietro quando Spadino, una notte, gli aveva raccontato tutto.  
Chi era, di che famiglia faceva parte, che lavoro faceva. Tutto.  
Ed era stato quello il primo di una serie di errori che avevano portato alla sua morte.  
Si era convinto di essere in grado di proteggerlo, era diventato così bravo a mentirsi che ci aveva creduto davvero.  
Aveva messo in pericolo la sua vita solamente per avere qualcuno con cui condividere questa cosa, quando Aureliano non voleva più avere niente a che fare con lui.  
Quando entrò le luci erano spente, ma sapeva esattamente dove si trovava l’interruttore, anche al buio.  
Un secondo dopo si accese il grande lampadario centrale, una palla bianca presa da Ikea che copriva la lampadina solitaria e rendeva la luce soffusa.  
Sembrava come se Teo fosse appena uscito, di fretta. C’era ancora una tazza piena per metà sul tavolo, dei cd fuori dalla sua custodia, il posacenere pieno, il pc era ancora accesso sul letto. Lo schermo era spento, ma riusciva a sentire il rumore della ventola che partiva ogni tanto.  
Si sedette sul letto, da lì aveva una perfetta visuale dell’open space. Vedeva i poster sulle pareti, i vestiti lasciati sulla sedia, le foto polaroid che gli piacevano così tanto attaccate al muro con un angolo di scotch.  
Si mise le mani sugli occhi quando sentì le lacrime riaffiorare.  
Sembrava tutto come al solito, sembrava come se Teo stesse per rientrare da un momento all’altro.  
Ma non era così. Teo era morto.  
Suo cugino sicuramente non aveva avuto cura del suo corpo, forse l’aveva buttato in qualche discarica, forse tra qualche giorno lo avrebbero scoperto. Forse Cinaglia avrebbe usato anche il caso dello sconosciuto riscoperto tra i rifiuti come un appiglio per la sua Roma Più Sicura.  
O forse no, forse nessuno avrebbe parlato del ragazzo tutt’ossa ritrovato, perché i giornali sarebbero stati ancora fissati sulla Contessa uccisa. Si, sicuramente la Contessa contava di più di Teo.  
Il dolore al petto si faceva sempre più forte perché ogni cosa in quella casa gli ricordava qualcosa.  
Quando aveva spalancato le finestre, ancora nudo, perché l’estate torrida di Roma lo stava facendo impazzire.  
Quando Teo era stato in grado di bruciare le verdure nella pentola e l’intero spazio odorava di broccoli bruciati.  
Quando rimaneva per minuti interi a scegliere la musica e sentiva Teo sbuffare alle sue spalle “Ma quanto ce metti? Daje n’po!” e le sue risate quando iniziava a ballare nel suo modo.  
L’aveva preso in giro, Teo, per i suoi movimenti, per i suoi capelli, per i suoi gusti tremendamente kitch, ma mai con cattiveria. Gli scompigliava i capelli bloccati dal gel e poi…  
In un flash ricordò il suo viso, quando era venuto a cercarlo a casa Anacleti.  
Ricordava il panico, la paura, la rabbia. Che diavolo ci faceva lì? Non gli aveva detto più volte che non doveva andare a cercarlo? Che sarebbe stato lui a chiamare?  
Il panico non gli aveva permesso di ragionare. Di pensare che erano giorni che non si faceva sentire. Di rendersi conto che da quando Aureliano era tornato nella sua vita, tutto era tornato a girare intorno a lui e intorno all’obiettivo primario.  
Che da quando aveva saputo del bambino…  
Teo era venuto a cercarlo, voleva vederlo e lui lo aveva trattato in quel modo, urlandogli di andare via, di sparire.  
Si strinse i capelli tra le mani, serrando gli occhi perché quelle lacrime non avrebbero risolto nulla e Spadino non lo sapeva come si affrontavano cose del genere. L’unica cosa che conosceva, l’unica cosa che gli avevano insegnato, era la violenza, la vendetta. Ed era questo quello che avrebbe fatto, non avrebbe dormito fino a quando non avesse visto Alex morire dissanguato in uno scantinato sconosciuto.

 

  
Il giorno dopo Spadino non chiamò Aureliano, come aveva promesso, per questo motivo fu lui a contattarlo.  
«Ao, che fine hai fatto?» gli chiese, quando ebbe la decenza di rispondere al telefono.  
«Io…» Spadino non sapeva neanche perché aveva risposto. Era stato solo svegliato dall’ennesimo squillo e aveva accettato la chiamata senza neanche vedere chi fosse. Aveva riconosciuto immediatamente la sua voce però.  
Si trovava ancora a casa di Teo, si era addormentato circondato dal suo odore, e non si sentiva ancora pronto ad alzarsi e lasciare quella stanza per sempre.  
«Spadì?» lo chiamò nuovamente Aureliano.  
«Si…ci sono.» si alzò a sedere sul letto e si strofinò gli occhi gonfi «Dimme. Ci sono.» ripeté, come in trance.  
Aureliano non rispose immediatamente, ma lo sentì sospirare «Me devo preoccupà?» disse, infine.  
Anche Spadino rimase in silenzio, per qualche secondo. Gli occhi persi nella stanza e la dolorosa sensazione di essere convinto che Teo sarebbe uscito da un momento all’altro dal bagno. Ma sapeva benissimo che non poteva succedere.  
«Ho bisogno che me dai ‘na mano.» disse, sottovoce, mentre le nebbie del sonno si diradavano e la realtà lo colpiva forte.  
«Dimme dove.»

 

Spadino lo raggiunse al vecchio hotel dismesso poco dopo il tramonto, ma non uscì dalla macchina. Rimase lì a fissare lo sterzo davanti a sé fino a quando la sua attenzione non venne attirata da un rumore improvviso.  
Era Aureliano, con già indosso la sua giacca di pelle, che chiudeva la porta alle sue spalle. Il suo sguardo era già preoccupato. Aprì lo sportello della macchina.  
«Da quanto stai qua?» gli chiese.  
«So appena arrivato.» mentì Spadino e anche Aureliano lo sapeva bene, ma lasciò correre.  
«Devo prende la mia?» chiese, riferendosi alla macchina.  
Spadino scosse la testa. «Nun serve.»

Spadino non gli disse dove stavano andando, quale fosse la loro destinazione, né lui glielo chiese. Lo guardava solo di sottecchi, profondamente inquietato dalla sua espressione apatica.  
Non parlava. La radio era spenta. Il suo sguardo era spento.  
Non avevano parlato di quello che avevano visto. Non avevano parlato di Lele. Del suo sangue e del suo cervello sull’asfalto.  
Lui non riusciva a pensare ad altro, tanto che quella notte non era riuscito a chiudere occhio.  
Quando la sera prima Spadino se ne era andato si era reso conto di doversela cavare da solo.  
Era stato convinto, infatti, che lui e Spadino avrebbero passato la notte insieme, seduti uno accanto all’altro a guardare il nulla, come era stato quando era arrivata l’ora di Livia. Quando erano rimasti per ore a guardare il mare nero e la luna bianca.  
Ma forse Spadino voleva stare solo. Magari aveva bisogno di metabolizzare da solo quello che era accaduto.  
Quando ci pensava sentiva tutto di nuovo.  
“Non sono come voi”. Lo sparo.  
Aveva provato. Ci aveva provato a fermarlo. Ma Lele sapeva quello che faceva, non aveva avuto dubbi, nessuna esitazione. Non avevano potuto fare nulla.

Trovarono un po’ di traffico, per Roma. Era l’ora in cui le persone tornavano a casa dal lavoro e le strade erano intasate.  
Mentre erano fermi ad un semaforo Spadino parlò, improvvisamente. Aureliano si era abituato al silenzio e la sua voce arrivò veloce e sconosciuta.  
«Ho fatto ‘na cosa.» quelle parole lasciarono la sua bocca con l’intonazione più neutra di cui era stato capace.  
Non voleva piangere. Non poteva più farlo.  
Aveva il permesso di farlo? Di piangere per Teo e per Lele?  
Aureliano capì che il problema di Spadino non riguardava solo Lele, mentre guardava una lacrima solitaria scivolare sulla sua guancia.  
«Te aiuto io a risolverla.»  
Spadino scosse la testa, rimanendo con gli occhi fissi sulla strada.  
«Non se po risolve, Aurelià. Ho ucciso ‘na persona. Ho ucciso Teo.»  
Aureliano aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Teo?»  
Spadino non rispose, ma con un gesto veloce della mano si asciugò gli occhi, riprendendo il controllo.  
Era così strano per lui piangere davanti a qualcun altro senza sentirsi completamente umiliato.  
«Devi spiegarmi. Te posso aiutà.» provò ancora Aureliano.  
«Mio cugino…lui…»  
«L’ha scoperto. Voleva…voleva farlo parlà davanti a tutta la famiglia…» si interruppe ancora.  
«Era così spaventato, Aurelià. Lui…non ne doveva sapè un cazzo. So stato un cojone…so stato…» si interruppe quando sentì un groppo in gola. Scosse la testa, come per mandare via i pensieri e le lacrime e fece un profondo respiro. Tirò su col naso.  
«Dovevo farlo. Per il bambino, per Angelica…per noi. Era l’unico modo.»  
Stava cercando di convincersi, con tutte le sue forze, che quello che aveva fatto era stato necessario.  
Cercava di convincersi che Teo era solo un ragazzetto come ce ne sono tanti li fuori. Che ne potrebbe incontrare mille come lui.  
Ma non ce la faceva. Niente di tutto questo stava funzionando.  
Ricordava i pomeriggi estivi passati a fumare e ascoltare musica e scopare. Dio, Teo era quello che gli aveva fatto capire che stare con una persona non deve essere solo compromessi e sofferenza.  
Era anche divertente, piacevole, erotico, giusto. Gli aveva fatto provare delle sensazioni che Spadino neanche credeva esistessero.  
Aureliano unì da solo i pezzi. Teo era quel ragazzo che aveva iniziato a vedere, quello di cui gli aveva parlato.  
Rimase in silenzio, perché sapeva che nessuna parola poteva cambiare le cose. Sapeva che cosa voleva dire sentirsi in colpa per la morte di una persona il cui unico errore era stato iniziare una relazione con la persona sbagliata. Non aveva premuto lui il grilletto contro Isabelle, ma era come se l’avesse fatto.  
«Che posso fa?»  
«Lo annamo a prende.»

  
C’era una altissima possibilità che una volta arrivati in quel garage non avrebbero trovato nulla. Forse solo la pozza del suo sangue rappreso sul pavimento di cemento grezzo. Forse Alex lo aveva davvero portato via e buttato in un cassonetto.  
Arrivarono a destinazione e Spadino parcheggiò la macchina in cima alla discesa che portava ai garage. La strada era piuttosto vuota, ma si sentivano rumori di televisioni e di vita provenire dai palazzi.  
Scesero entrambi e Aureliano seguì Spadino giù per la discesa. Quando lo vide tirare fuori il suo coltellino, tirò fuori la pistola, ma il ragazzo lo usò solo per scassinare il lucchetto che chiudeva uno dei garage.  
Era dietro di lui, quando riuscì ad aprirlo, e l’odore lo colpì. Non era semplice odore di muffa, qualcosa che ci si poteva aspettare da un posto del genere. Era qualcos’altro.  
Spadino non disse una parola, ma continuò a camminare ed entrò in una stanzetta laterale. Lo vide bloccarsi sulla porta e da dietro di lui riuscì a scorgere un corpo abbandonato a terra.  
E vide Spadino crollare.  
Lo vide appoggiarsi al muro di cemento, in cerca di sostegno, mettersi una mano sulla bocca. Odiò con tutto il suo cuore il gemito che gli uscì dalla gola.  
Lo prese per le spalle e lo tirò indietro, verso di sé. Gli avvolse le spalle con un braccio, e poggiò una mano sul suo petto. Il suo cuore stava correndo.  
«Vai in macchina.» gli sussurrò all’orecchio. Spadino singhiozzava più rumorosamente ora, sembrava non lo stesse ascoltando.  
Quindi lo girò e gli prese il viso tra le mani. Non lo aveva mai visto così e gli fece un effetto così forte che dovette sforzarsi per usare il suo tono autoritario.  
«Ao, ascoltame.» disse. «Vai in macchina, fai manovra e vieni giù in retromarcia, okay?» gli disse.  
Spadino sembrò tornare in sé, annuì, ma sembrava in stato confusionale.  
«Te lo giuro, lo portamo via da qua.»  
Lui annuì e continuò a farlo, come in trance, quando Aureliano lo lasciò andare.

Quando fu uscito dal garage Aureliano fece un profondo respiro ed entrò nella stanzetta. Si prese un attimo per guardare il povero ragazzo accasciato a terra, in una pozza del suo sangue rappreso. Solo grazie a quel sangue capì come era morto. Vide il taglio netto sulla sua giugulare. Il coltellino di Spadino.  
Smise di pensare e si attivò.  
Prese una vecchia coperta abbandonata sul lettino lì accanto, ma era troppo corta per contenere il suo corpo, quindi si fece un giro per il garage. Trovò delle altre vecchie coperte infeltrite e dello scotch nero.  
Avrebbero trovato qualcosa di meglio più tardi.  
Dopo una decina di minuti di lavoro e qualche goccia di sudore riuscì a portarsi il corpo sulla spalla e uscire fuori dal garage per capire la situazione.  
Spadino aveva fatto quello che gli era stato richiesto ed era appoggiato allo sportello, con le braccia strette al petto. Si attivò immediatamente quando lo vide fare capolino dalla porta.  
«Apri il portabagagli.» gli disse, guardandosi intorno per assicurarsi che non ci fosse nessuno.  
Spadino scattò e, dopo pochi minuti, erano entrambi in macchina.  
Questa volta era Aureliano a guidare, perché Spadino non era in condizioni. Continuava a dondolare, avanti e indietro, lanciando sguardi veloci al retro della macchina.  
«Mettite la cinta.» gli disse, avendo la necessità di passare inosservato.  
Spadino fece come gli veniva detto e dopo un ultimo sguardo dietro alle sue spalle chiese: «Che ne facciamo?»  
Aureliano gli lanciò un’occhiata e prese un profondo respiro. «Lo portiamo a mare. Co mi sorella.»  
Spadino lo guardò e poi annuì. «Il mare va bene» annuì ancora «Je piaceva er mare.»

Il resto per Spadino fu come un sogno.  
Aveva pensato di andarlo a prendere da solo, la notte precedente, ma si era reso conto subito di non esserne in grado. Ed aveva avuto ragione.  
Se non ci fosse stato Aureliano lui sarebbe stato ancora lì, in quella stanza che puzzava di morte, ad abbracciare il corpo morto di quel ragazzo che conosceva e non conosceva.  
Aureliano si era occupato di tutto. Aveva buttato via quelle vecchie coperte infeltrite e avvolto il corpo di Teo in delle lenzuola bianche, tenute insieme da uno spago rustico.  
Erano circa le tre di notte quando presero la barca degli Adami e si allontanarono dalla costa.  
Aureliano stava governando la barca e sembrava sapere quello che faceva. Lui era seduto a poppa, sulla panchina ricoperta di morbidi cuscini bianchi e sul fondo dell’imbarcazione c’era il corpo di Teo, completamente ricoperto come una mummia.  
Navigarono per molto tempo, Spadino non sapeva davvero per quanto, ma ad un certo punto Aureliano si fermò. Il mare era così calmo da sembrare irreale.  
«Dobbiamo sbrigarci.» disse, bloccando il timone e girandosi verso di lui.  
Lo trovò con la mano sospesa sul volto coperto di Teo, ma non osava toccarlo.  
«Spadì.» lo richiamò, attirando la sua attenzione. Il ragazzo si ritrasse dai suoi pensieri e lo guardò, spaesato.  
«Se dovemo move.» disse ancora Aureliano e Spadino annuì.  
Prese il corpo di Teo dalle spalle e lo tirò verso la parte finale del pozzetto. Dovette superare il muretto di poppa e poi si trovò a ridosso dell’acqua, Teo steso davanti a lui.  
«Vuoi che lo faccia io?» gli chiese Aureliano, da dietro le sue spalle.  
Spadino scosse la testa «No. Faccio io.» lo rassicurò. Aureliano allora gli passò una corda a cui aveva attaccato un mattoncino di cemento armato. Glielo legò alle caviglie.  
Poi si fece coraggio, toccò la sua faccia, sentì il suo naso, le sue labbra, sotto il tessuto leggero.  
Avvicinò la faccia alla sua, fronte contro fronte. «Me dispiace.» sussurrò.  
Il secondo dopo il corpo di Teo stava affondando nel Tirreno, dopo un altro secondo non riuscì più a vederlo e improvvisamente divenne tutto reale e terribile.  
Si alzò in piedi, troppo velocemente, e la barca dondolò improvvisamente.  
«Oh, stai attento.» gli disse allora Aureliano «Nun te vojo venì a prende in acqua.»  
Ma Spadino non lo stava ascoltando, non davvero. Guardava ancora fisso il pezzo di mare dove poco prima c’era il corpo di Teo. Ora c’era solo acqua.  
«Forse Lele c’ha avuto ragione, alla fine.» disse. La voce non sembrava neanche la sua.  
Aureliano, che aveva, suo malgrado, imparato molto nelle ultime ore, sentì mille campanelli d’allarme nella testa.  
«In che senso?» chiese facendo, lentamente, passi verso di lui.  
«Aveva capito che nun c’è via d’uscita. Che in nessun modo sta cosa andrà a finì bene pe noi. Pe noi e pe tutte le persone che ce stanno intorno.»  
«Lele aveva ragione solo su ‘na cosa, Spadì. Lui n’era come noi. S’è impicciato in roba più grossa de lui e nun ce l’ha fatta» gli rispose Aureliano e si avvicinò ancora, protetto dal fatto che Spadino gli dava le spalle e sembrava perso nella sua testa.  
Improvvisamente, però, il ragazzo si girò e lo guardò. Il suo viso era rigato dalle lacrime e i suoi occhi facevano paura.  
«E noi, invece?» gli chiese, scettico. Aureliano fu costretto a fermarsi a mezzo metro da lui.  
«Noi ce semo cresciuti in ‘sta merda. Noi ce la potemo fa, Spadì.»  
Il ragazzo rise amaramente, tra le lacrime silenziose.  
«Si certo.» annuì «Spadino. Ho perso pure er nome mio dentro sta merda.» tornò a girarsi verso il mare.  
«Pe lui ero solo Alberto.»  
Tornò a guardarlo «Nun te sei stancato, Aurelia? De perde le persone a cui voi bene? Tu padre, Isabelle, tua sorella, Romoletto…mo pure Lele.»  
Aureliano rimase in silenzio, guardandolo. Sentire quella lista di tragedie gli fece tornare tutto alla mente.  
Annuì, lentamente «Certo. Ma che dovrei fa? Puntamme na pistola alla testa come Lele? O star lì sul ciglio della barca come te?»  
Rise, tristemente «Si. Ce dovrei sta io la, non te.»  
Spadino lo guardò. Sembrava ferito dalle sue parole, ma non era niente che Aureliano non pensasse davvero.  
«Tu c’hai ‘na famija a casa. Tra ‘npo’ c’avrai un fijio. Te ne rendi conto?»  
«Forse starà mejo senza de me.»  
Aureliano scosse la testa, un gemito di frustrazione gli uscì dalla gola «No. Stai a dì cazzate.»  
Non ne poteva più di sentirlo parlare in quel modo, quindi con un passo veloce e improvviso coprì quei pochi centimetri che li separavano e gli afferrò il braccio, senza esitazione.  
Lo tirò dentro, con forza, ma il corpo di Spadino era così debole che fu come aprire una porta in legno con una granata.  
Gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo guardò, fisso. «C’è gente che te vole bene. Io sto qua perché ce stai tu e…» si interruppe per un attimo.  
«Emo fatto un sacco de cose brutte, Spadì. Ma noi semo sopravvissuti…noi…» prese un profondo respiro e si schiarì la voce «Io ho perso troppo, hai ragione, e nun c’ho intenzione de perde pure te, m’hai capito?» strinse più forte la sua testa, guardandolo intensamente negli occhi.  
«Hai fatto quello che dovevi…anche se è uno schifo. Te sei salvato la vita. E voi buttalla così?»  
Lo lasciò andare talmente velocemente che Spadino perse quasi l’equilibrio.  
Aureliano lanciò uno sguardo verso il mare buio.  
«Come hai fatto? Come hai fatto a superà Isabelle?»  
Ad Aureliano venne da ridere.  
«Guardame Spadì. Te sembra che l’ho superata?» sospirò e si fece serio «Devi solo annà avanti, un giorno dopo l’altro. Le cose migliorano, te lo giuro.»  
Gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla e si concentrò sul suo viso.  
Aveva visto quell’espressione dentro lo specchio più volte di quanto potesse ricordare.  
Guardarlo lo riportò a qualche mese prima, prima dell’estate, quando Livia era scappata, lasciandogli il corpo senza vita di Isabelle nella loro stanza da letto. A quando aveva mandato a fanculo Spadino, l’unica persona che gli era rimasta accanto sempre e comunque. A quando si era sentito così solo, in quella casa immensa, che a volte sentiva che stava diventando matto.  
«Lo so che nun me so sempre comportato come n’amico co te. Anzi…so stato un amico di merda per la metà del tempo ma…io ce sto. Non sarai solo.» si avvicinò e appoggiò la fronte alla sua.  
Non sapeva perché l’aveva fatto. Forse voleva solo sottolineare quel concetto. Che ora erano in due contro tutti, che dovevano essere una squadra e vincere anche per Lele, che aveva abbandonato la partita.

Avrebbe voluto sentirsi meglio, Spadino. Avrebbe voluto non avere ancora quei terribili pensieri in testa.  
Aureliano era dalla sua parte. Aureliano gli voleva bene, gliel’aveva detto. Era suo amico.  
Ma lui aveva appena buttato a mare il corpo del suo amante, a casa aveva una moglie e un figlio in arrivo e, nonostante questo, avere Aureliano così vicino gli permise di vedere una scintilla, una piccola luce in fondo al tunnel.  
Nel vedere quella luce si sentì ancora peggio, perché a donargliela era la persona che non avrebbe mai potuto avere.


End file.
